1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus for improving image quality easily.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, some display apparatuses are being replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses are popular due to their low power consumption and low electromagnetic wave generation.
Liquid crystal display apparatuses are not self-emissive display apparatuses; a backlight and a color filter are necessary. The color filter is typically formed to correspond to each of sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display apparatus to realize visible images.
A color filter may be formed by being patterned during a photolithography process, but there may be limitations in improving image quality characteristics of the liquid crystal display apparatus due to defects generated during the patterning process.